This invention relates to a sizing composition utilized in the finishing process for textiles and more particularly, to an improved textile finishing size composition comprising a noncongealing, hydrophillic, starch ether or ester or combinations thereof exhibiting a five gram alkali fluidity from about 10 milliliters to about 97 milliliters.
In the course of manufacturing textiles, fiber materials are weaved together to form a cloth after which the cloth is subjected to a finishing process which prepares the textile cloth for subsequent use either by an ultimate user or a process manufacturer such as a garment manufacturer. Many sizing materials are used in the finishing of textile fabrics to impart a number of properties. The main property sought to be controlled is elongation of the fabric to achieve uniform shrinkage control. While other properties such as puncturing, stiffness, and tearing on both axes are pertinent, the primary property that a fabric must possess is dimensional stability which requires that the fabric have uniform elongation and bias stability to enhance uniform shrinkage control. If a fabric does not possess uniform elongation, it will stretch in a non-uniform manner which, in the case of a garment, can result in puckering or, in the case of a garment manufacturer, uneven assembly of the pattern components.
It is known in the art that if a fabric does not possess the requisite dimensional stability, materials can be added to achieve such stability. For example, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) and thin-boiling starches have been utilized as finishing size materials. It has been found, however, that while thin-boiling starches provide desired dimensional stability, they must be maintained and utilized at a temperature of not less than 180.degree. F. Failure to maintain thin-boiling starches below this temperature results in the starches becoming congealed which adversely affects the ability of the starch to pad the fabric. Additionally, the congealed starch loses adhesive strength. Unfortunately, while the starch will cook at the 180.degree. F. temperature, other materials that may be added during the sizing preparation, e.g., anionic wetter (DOSS), become unstable at this temperature whereby the desired properties for these additional materials are not achieved. Similarly, while PVA can be utilized, it is relatively expensive and, in some instances, gives irregular appearance to a fabric upon subsequent fabric washing or cleaning.
Further, it has been found, in some instances, that while dimensional stability of a fabric can be achieved by the use of thin-boiling starches and PVA, the dimensional stability is not uniform throughout the fabric and that non-uniform elongation occurs.
What is desired is to have a material which can be utilized in a finishing operation to provide the desired fabric properties including uniform dimensional stability which is relatively inexpensive and can be utilized at temperatures less than 180.degree. F. so as not to adversely affect or destabilize other materials added during the sizing preparation. Additionally, it is important that the material, when added, does not, upon subsequent fabric cleaning or washing, provide an irregular fabric appearance.